legoharrypotteryears17fandomcom-20200213-history
The Dursley Family
"You see it all the time with dogs. If there's something wrong with the bitch then there's something wrong with the pup!" — Aunt Marge insulting Lily Potter. '''Vernon, Petunia and Dudley Dursley '''are the Muggle relatives of Harry Potter who were forced to adopt him after his parents were killed by Lord Voldemort. They treat Harry like a slave and hate him because he's a wizard. Years 1-4 Stone The Dursley family are the ones that adopted Harry as a baby when both of Harry's parents were murdered by Lord Voldemort. They take this as an advantage, and raise Harry as a slave. Aunt Petunia wakes Harry up and orders him to make them breakfast. Harry goes into the kitchen and makes them breakfast. Dudley pigs out and doesn't stop eating while Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon drink their coffee. Suddenly, a letter from someplace called Hogwarts' is delivered and it is for Harry. However, Uncle Vernon grabs it and rips it up before Harry can read it. Strangely, another Hogwarts' letter for Harry appears. Vernon opens the door and discovers that there are several owls outside with Hogwarts' letters. Vernon orders Harry into the kitchen again, where Dudley is licking his plate clean. Vernon shows Aunt Petunia a Hogwarts' letter, who gets annoyed. Suddenly, Hogwarts' letters erupt all over the house, including the fireplace, toaster and dishwasher. Dudley tries to eat one of the letters. Harry is overjoyed, but Uncle Vernon goes insane. They move out of their house and decide to live at Hut-on-the-Rock, a house on a small island in the middle of the ocean, in an attempt to escape the Hogwarts' letters. The Dursleys' think they are safe, but they are confronted by Hagrid. At the sight of Hagrid, the Dursleys' die of shock (most likely a heart-attack). Chamber The Dursleys' forbid magic and wands in their house, and invites Muggles, Mr and Mrs Mason, over for dinner. They instruct Harry to go upstairs in his bedroom and pretend he doesn't exist, but things take a turn for the worst when Harry finds an Elf womanizer named Dobby in his bedroom. Dobby rampages downstairs into the kitchen and enchants a cake to levitate into the living room and collide with Mrs Mason's face. Dudley then eats the face, which disturbs the Masons even more. Uncle Vernon, thinking Harry did it, becomes furious. Uncle Vernon tells Harry that he will never go to Hogwarts' again, and upts jail bars on Harry's window. But Harry is rescued by Ron, who rips the wall off the second story off the Dursleys' house. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia try to stop Harry, but Harry escapes and Uncle Vernon falls out the hole in the house, crashing into the garden. Year Three Photo Gallery Angryvernon.png|Uncle Vernon. petunia1.png|Aunt Petunia. Dudley1.png|Dudley Dursley, cousin of Harry Potter. marge1.png|Aunt Marge. balloooon.jpg|Aunt Marge, inflating like a balloon before her death. vernon1.jpg|Vernon holding the Hogwarts' letter while Dudley pigs out on his breakfast. Category:Muggles Category:Characters Category:Villains